Loving with a Risk
by MsAnaGrey
Summary: She meets someone in the streets who saves her but disappears. He appears before her and gives up everything just for him but can he love her with passion, enough for her to stay? Updates vary.
1. Don't touch me

"Not everything is as wonderful as they may seem. Given life to a new world is such an amazing feeling. Sometimes not everyone wants to live and be as you are." – Sage Rose

_**XxX**_

_Running and screaming,_

_My heart couldn't stand it._

_Beating, beating, beating,_

_And I saw your face,_

_From a distance I observed you._

_Feeling your warm hand,_

_Cup against my cheeks._

_Tears over-flowing with sorrow._

_Darkness creeps within_

_My blue eyes._

_**XxX**_

The haunting countless hours of crying and thinking when will I ever be free? All the tortures I been through seem to be a waste of my time and a scar that can't be undone. I just remembered being safe for a moment at least I thought I did but he disappeared and everything suddenly went blank. The stranger took a part of me that I want back and I need him in my life. Even if I have to run for the rest of my life I will gain the broken piece he took and I feel empty ever since that encounter.

The sirens were in a distance and I was in the corner sulking from a beaten I had gotten from a man, a man I known. The man was angry at me saying I ruined his life and all I did was nothing but shed a tear. A man with dark-coppered hair and the loveliest pair of grey eyes stared at me intently with intenseness I didn't want to feel. Somehow I couldn't just look away but watch him beat the man who had tried to kill me.

The warmth of his hands against my cheeks were so warm and perfect for the moment I felt safe with him. I stare at his eyes and my mind just went blank. My eyes closed against my will and all I can just remember is a soft kiss implanted against mine.

The softness of the kiss just disappeared and I was left alone in a hospital with darkness filling the atmosphere. I just wanted to cry but I couldn't because can't resist the urge of who had saved me and why? Why would a stranger be so genuine to safe an eighteen year old life who can take care of her own actions? I kept replaying the scene in my head, I finally got the strength to leave the hospital without them knowing who I was but I didn't care. I just wanted to get the hell out of that crazy place.

I walk through the empty hallways and found the exit. I leave heading back to my small apartment I can barely afford with the job I have at the music store. My boss is probably worried sick about me and I consider my boss as family. His name is Ray Steele and he's the only family I got. My mom Carla been long gone out of my life leaving me on my own since I was fifth teen and my own father I presume is dead.

Ray been helping me out since I was what, sixteen? Even though every part of myself and life is stolen the only thing I value within myself is my virginity. I will never sacrifice myself to a man without feeling any love between us. I want love, commitment, joy, life, and laughter. All I need to feel the holes inside of me that still hurt and cause intense pain. I love Ray as a father and the closest thing I can get to a normal life. I work as receptionist at the local Seattle piano shop and I love the job. I get to meet new people who are interested in music or I get to play the piano anytime I like. The job just fills me up a little, taking away a little piece of the pain.

I walk inside my apartment and lay down on the couch thinking about the stranger who saved me. I can't stop thinking about him and I don't want to at all, I love thinking about this man. My heart starts to beat faster and my mind seems to become clear just of thinking about him. I press my lips together and I l close my eyes drifting to sleep.

Morning hits me like a wave of shock when I realized I'm late to my job. Getting up quickly I just put on a grey long sleeved sweater with some grey skinny jeans along with some black converse. I really did look like classic yet I felt comfortable even though I can't afford such a nice place that doesn't mean I can't afford nice things.

I walk to my car, Wanda, my poor old beaten car who can barely last for long. I start the engine and I drive to my job to see an angered boss. "Anastasia Rose Steele, where the hell have you been?" A loud hoarse voice speaks and I feel frightened," I overslept, no biggie." Ray laughs but sighs," Ana, you're hardly ever late but get to work we have a very special client waiting for you."

I roll my eyes and make my way to the counter I speak in a boring tone," hi welcome to Wonder Music, can I help you with anything specific?" I didn't bother to look up to see who I was talking to but a deep yet professional voice speaks with assertion in his voice," yes I'm looking for the most expensive and beautiful piece of piano that you have." I look up and almost fell, well I did fall. Firm hands wrap against my waist and feel someone's weight on top of mine. I hesitantly look up and blush a bright pink," sir, I'm fine. Thank you for the help but I'm fine. A man who looks about in his early twenties somewhat resembles the man who saved me.

The man lets go and fixes his tie," okay just making sure." I nod and stood up showing him the piano that was the best we could offer. I observe him and his wondrous hands begin to magically play the piano. Such a beautiful piece but the melody sounds so sad and the sorrow is in his grey eyes. I ask," why such a sad melody?" I see him look at me astonished but looks away," what's your name?" I reply," Anastasia Rose Steele, but I prefer Ana." He chuckles," why Ana? I like Anastasia more and my name is Christian Grey." His voice and laugh was just making me melt. I nod and I felt an arm around my waist," you were so frightened the look on your face was beautiful and perfect. I just wish I couldn't stop thinking about you but I can't."

This man is just beautiful and I couldn't believe my ears. He couldn't have meant by what he said and I don't understand what he means. Is he really the same man that saved me? I candidly question him," what do you mean? Did you save me?" He nods," I did and I regret it."

My heart sunk and I could feel the tears," why? Am I a mistake? I hate you and I don't want you to ever come here or appear in my life ever again!" The pain in my chest ached and he stares me with a face of amusement," that's the face I wanted to see you. Such beauty and sorrow just for me, caused by me. Oh Anastasia be mine and I'll be yours. Share the emotions just for me, let me touch you, only me, let me kiss you, let me be everything just for you. Be my submissive."

I stare at him with the tears soaking my cheeks and I couldn't speak one word," what?" Christian grabs my hand and pulls me into an embrace," I can't get over you and I can't stop thinking about you. I only want you Anastasia let me fuck you and let me make you want me as much as I want you. Please Anastasia." I whisper," yes." I never wanted a man as badly as him and he feels the same way. I know I said I would protect my virtue but I know I won't regret this with this man. I don't want to regret and I will force myself not to regret this memory.

A smile is reveal upon his face," Anastasia leave this place now and let's go home." I nod and I yell to my boss," Ray I quit. I'll be in contact with you but I have to go." I quickly grab Christian's hand and we leave the store. Heading towards the car I feel him press himself against me kissing me down my neck and sucking me gently on my bottom lips. I didn't want this sensation to stop till he paused the moment," Ana we have to wait till we're home. As much as I love to continue this we must wait."

He opens the door and I look at him as he speaks," Anastasia as your master I need to know what did you not like during sex?" I blink twice and I spoke," what do you mean?" He chuckles," you know like anal fucking or too much rough sex in one area." I blush intently," I never done sex before." I see an angry or disappointed Christian staring at me," what the fuck?"


	2. Once again

**Four years later..**

Four years since that day I last saw Christian and my feelings haven't changed a bit. The man I fell for in my sight just walked out of my life because I was a virgin and still am. Why couldn't he just love and accept me the way I was? I felt empty and broken till I went to college to get my degree to become a business woman who manages the business. I have an interview at Grey Enterprise and I'm nervous as shit.

I fixed my wavy hair and my bright blue eyes just pop out I sigh,"today the day you've change Ana no more gentle Ana."

I grab my purse and I see Kate smiling,"Ana you sure you're going for an interview? Because you look sexy!"

I roll my eyes my poor strawberry-blond and green eyes best friend stares at me with astonishment,"no Kate I'm going to go get interview at the most important company in the state. So please don't make me even more nervous then I already am."

Kate laughs and hugs me,"oh Ana you really need to get laid."

I twitch my right eye,"no I don't! I'm twenty-two year old virgin and I'm proud."

Kate rolls her eyes,"fine when you get back we're going to the club."

I laugh,"sure whatever."

I leave slightly slamming the door and head to my 2013 maxima crimson black car. I barely got this car and I'm worry I might damage my car. When I start my car I start to drive to Grey Enterprise and hope to make it out alive. Blasting the music and driving I finally arrived to my destination. I get out of my car and walk to the entrance when a petite blond woman smiles,"hi may I help you?"

I smile politely,"yes I have an interview with ."

The receptionist smiles back and checks her computer,"oh yes! ?"

I nod,"yes I'm her."

The receptionist enters a code to the elevator and explains to me how to get to his office,"okay well you got to the fourth floor and go to the fourth door on your left,okay?"

I smile and head to the elevator,"thank you!"

The receptionist yells before the elevator closes,"no problem sweetheart good luck!"

I think to myself,"good luck?" I fix my black pencil skirt that roses about four inches above my knee and my red corset is cover with a thin black sweater. I jump a little to test my black heels and they feel good. Once the doors open I walk to the fourth door on my left and I knock," ?"

A deep voice replies,"yes come in.'

I open the door and I smile not looking at him but at my notes I have,"hello . I'm Anastasia Rose Steele. It's nice to meet you and such an honor to meet such a well-respected man in the business industry business."

smiles,"well if I call you Anastasia you can call me Christian."

I sit down at a white love seat chair and nod,"of course I'm flatter by your offer, Christian."

Christian speaks breaking my thoughts and my heart,"you really have grown into a beautiful young woman."

I look up at him with my blue eyes full of confusion,"excuse me?"

His dark-coppered hair and grey eyes that can lure you in made me observe when he spoke,"you don't remember me?"

I shake my head,"no sir, I'm sorry I don't have a clue who you are."

**_Lies. Lies. know exactly who the fuck this man is and don't lie to yourself! You fell for him and he didn't love you back so you left._**

Christian sighs,"I'm sorry but you don't remember four years ago? The rain and the music store? The music and my offer to you?"

I laugh,"I'm sorry Christian but you have the wrong woman."

Christian gets up and slaps me. My face full of fear and frightened by his actions I fell out of the chair,"what the hell? What do you want? I hate you!"

Christian shows amusement in his face,"that face. How could I forget such a face caused by me and only me. I still want you after four years can you believe this?"

I slam into the wall pinning him with my weight,"listen Christian I don't give a fuck about you anymore! What happened four years ago is in the past and I'm here for the damn job not for your bullshit!"

Christian smirks and shifts himself on top of my petite body,"if only you knew the punishment you could get from me."

I blush a slight pink and my eyes widen even more,"what do you want from me?"

Christian grins,"you know,sex. Like I wanted four years ago except you were a virgin."

I nod,"yeah but here's the surprise for your little expectations. I'm a virgin."

Christian stares at me astonish,"what do you mean?"

I sigh,"I am a virgin even after four years. So just give up on me and move on like I did, I feel nothing towards you."

Christian shakes his head," I can't let you go I don't know why and I haven't stopped thinking about you not one day. I want you and I crave for your touch."

I push him away,"currently I don't care and I haven't cared for the past four years so just move onto another submissive!"

He growls,"I can't! I tried fucking other women but it's not the same because they aren't you! Your image appears in my mind when I have sex."

I gasp and start to gather my things,"maybe I should go. This isn't worth my time or yours."

He grabs my wrist,"Anastasia wait please."

I stop,"what then?"

He sighs,"go on a date with me. Just one day and if you don't feel anything I'll stop."

I slightly smile,"fine just one date but don't get your hopes up."

I grab my belongings and give my contact information as I leave he pulls me into a hug,"I won't disappoint you."

I push him away,"Christian this is barely the first date don't go so fast. Relationships take time and when I was eighteen I just didn't know what was wrong with me I thought I loved you but I was wrong. I was just a stupid teen but I grown up and love takes time to grow, this love can't just appear after just one date."

Christian smiles a little,"you're right. I'll see you. Laters, baby."

I grin,"laters,baby."

I leave and head back to my car receiving at text I check my phone.

Laters baby ;) -Christian 3

I laugh and put my phone back in my purse. I drove back home and I see Kate jumping up and down,"how it go?"

I smile,"the interview went well, very well."

Kate's eyes widen,"holy shit Ana you fucked Christian?"

I spitter out my water from my cup,"what the fuck? No! I'm not having sex with a man I just met!"

Kate grins,"sure, oh are we still on for tonight?"

I laugh,"no not tonight."

Kate frowns with her sad green eyes,"why not you promised!"

I giggled,"I didn't promise you anything and I have a date tonight with Christian Grey."

Kate smiles and hugs me,"well that's fine with me but we have to get you all sexy up!"

I roll my eyes,"whatever.."

After a few hours and barely making it alive from Kate's sexy time. I look amazing and I feel confident. My red slightly tight dress hugs all my curves and my black heels top off the look. I curled my hair tonight and wore a little bit of make up for the first time since never. I check the time,"barely six I wonder what time he's comin-"  
Getting cut off the door bell rings and I ran as I open the door I smile,"hello?"

A man in his late forties smile,"hello ma'm are you Anastasia Steele?"

I nod,"yes I am, can I help you?"

The man laughs,"no you can't but I can. is expecting you in his car."

I walk to the car and slid myself to the back with Christian,"hello Christian." I kiss his cheek gently and he grins.

Christian grins and laughs,"hello baby."

I smirk,"so I'm baby now?"

Christian rolls his eyes,"of course you're my baby. I'm taking us to my penthouse."

I blink twice,"what do you mean? I thought we were going out to eat?"

Christian smiles,"well I'm going to have to borrow you for the weekend."

I gasp,"what? But I don't even have any clothe-"

I hear Kate yell in the background,"Ana! Christian called me earlier don't worry babe I got your suitcase packed!"

I see the man who assisted me earlier taking the bag and placing it in the trunk.

I yell loudly,"I will kill you Katherine!"

Kate shivers but wink,"yeah babe I will get kill but go have fun! I out some protection in your bag if you know what I mean!"

I blush insanely red,"you will pay for this!"

Christian chuckles the whole time as we drove,"I'm sorry but that was funny baby."

I roll my eyes,"whatever!"

When we finally arrive I smile,"wow such a lovely place." Christian takes my hand and leads me inside we head to the elevator.

I ask,"why am I here?"

Christian smiles,"well you want to know me better so let's spend the weekend together. I promise I won't do anything with you that you wouldn't want to do."

I laugh,"I know.."

When we stopped at the place I admire the architecture such a beautiful home and I sit on the couch,"whatcha wanna talk about?"

Christian seems nervous but forces himself to speak,"I want to give up my lifestyle to be with you. You affected me in so many ways I can't stop thinking about you these four years."

I blush and smile,"well I'm glad I can be more of a better choice to you."

Christian smiles,"well I'll give up BDSM just for you because I don't want to lose you ever."

I hug him gently,"you won't lose me ever. If this relationship doesn't work out you know I'll always be there for you don't you?"

Christian nods and feels stiff when I hugged him. I feel his warm arms wrap against me and I smile gently,"I need you to be honest with me and I'll be honest with you,okay?"

I continue with my point,"well for us to know each other better we need to spend time together, be committed to each other, be able to love one another, care for each other, laugh together, and smile together. You need to tell me about your past and I'll tell you mine."

Christian nods,"yes I understand I'll tell you what has happened to me when I was younger. When I was four years old I lost my mother, the crack whore, she got beat up by her pimp and I was stuck with her for three days till the police showdown up. I was taken into care by my mother Grace Grey. She adopted me along with Elliot and Mia. Well when I was fifth teen I met Elena who introduced me to my former lifestyle and I changed since then. I went to Harvard but dropped out on my junior year and I got 100k from Elena to help promote my company. I continued my lifestyle for the past years.."

I look at him shock and hug him,"oh Christian you been through so much. How could you just tell me so easily?"

Christian hugs back and mutters," I feel like I can trust you. But baby you have to understand this is going to take time for me to stop the former lifestyle I had. I have to let go because I want to be with you.."

I blush and kiss his cheek,"you won't lose me. Well when I was fifth teen my mother Carla left me on my own. Around that time I met Ray my dad I consider him family but my real father I presume is dead my mom never talked about him. Around the time my mom left I did drugs and well I got beaten up by a client. That day you saved me and well after our encounter I thought you loved me like I did for you. But I was wrong you only wanted one thing and then you didn't get what you wanted so you left me alone. After those years I went to college and got my degree in business management. I met my best friend Kate at college and then I bumped into you."

Christian holds my hand and smiles,"I'm so glad you're here with me you been through a lot too and yet you are still so strong. I admire that in you.."

I blush more and playfully punch him,"whatever.."

Christian stares at me serious,"I mean what I said.."

The more we talked about ourselves I found myself slowly falling a little seed of our love. We talked, we laughed, we ate, and we just smiled. The things I wanted to do ever since I was eighteen and here we are making my wish come true. After our talk Christian grabs my hand and smiles," tomorrow we're going to go a dance."

I smile holding onto his arm," I would love that very much."

Christian guides me to his room and lays down on the bed. The moment I lay on the bed he stiffens and I start to worry about him,"Christian?"

Christian looks at me with fear," I'm sorry.. I'm just nervous. This is my first relationship with a woman and my first time sharing a bed with her. Like both of us sleeping together without sex."

I sit up,"what do you mean? Didn't you ever sleep in the same bed with your sub-missives?"

Christian slowly shakes his head,"no I never did.."

I hug him gently,"Christian don't rush yourself okay?"

Christian nods and smiles,"you're right but I want you to be here."

We smile and drifted to sleep. I woke up to the sound of yelling and I panic,"Christian?"

Christian moves violently in his sleep and starts to cry,"stop leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!"

I shake him gently slapping his cheek,"Christian! Wake up it's just a dream! Baby wake up!"

Christian wakes up and his eyes are full of fear he hugs me,"Anastasia. I'm sorry.."

I laugh hugging him back,"what are you sorry for? The dream isn't real baby if you let it become real.. Don't worry I'm here.." I stroke his hair and he slowly falls asleep in my arms

Christian mumbles,"don't ever leave me... Please.."

* * *

_**Well this chapter two! What do you guys think?:) please review all reviews are welcome I don't care if you are mean about it because it doesn't affect me c: :)**_

_**Lots of Loves,**_

_**Sage**_


	3. Be my fifty

_Normal POV_

_Ana watches Christian falls asleep and the next thing she knows she falls asleep along with him. Ana kept tossing and turning in her sleep but the nightmare really got to her._

**_'Mom! Why are you leaving so suddenly?" Ana yells crying uncontrollably._**

**_Carla frowns,' sweetie, mommy going to be back soon but I need to leave to give you a better future.'_**

**_Ana yells louder,' bull shit! You're just being a coward, you don't want to take care of me anymore!'_**

**_Just then a drunk man walks in and smiles dangerously,' oh if it isn't Ana.'_**

**_Ana backs away scared and Carla frowns more,' Stephen don't do this pleas-'_**

**_Stephen cuts her off,' shut up! Now Ana be a good girl and come give papa a hug."_**

**_Ana stares at him in disgust,' over my dead body.'_**

**_Stephen walks over pulling her hair and shakes her violently,' I said to give me a fucken hug!'_**

**_Ana stops crying and slaps him,' fuck you!'_**

**_Stephen takes his beer bottle and smashes it on her forehead hard,' stupid bitch, c'mon Carla we're leaving.'_**

**_Carla hesitates,' but what about Ana?'_**

**_Stephen growls,' don't fucken piss me off! We'll come and get her in a few fucken years! She needs to grow the fuck up!'_**

**_Carla shivers but walks away but stops and touches Ana's unconscious head,' I'll be back for you my beautiful.'_**

_Heavy breathing is let out from Ana's mouth and Christian holds in her in his arms," baby what's wrong?"_

_Ana shakes her head," nothing."_

_Christian frowns," baby we have to be honest with each other that's why I arranged this getaway."_

_Ana feels the tears escape and she sobs in Christian's arms," baby, why do you even want me? I'm fifty shades of fucked up."_

_Christian chuckles a little," fifty shades of fucked up? So am I baby, so am I."_

_Ana giggles a little and sniffles," I guess we were made for one another, huh?"_

_Christian laughs," Yeah, I guess so too."_

_Ana hugs him and Christian wipes her tears away," baby, don't cry ever again okay? You're too beautiful to be showing me your sorrow."_

_Ana rolls her eyes," I'm not beautiful Christian, I'm just normal."_

_Christian swirls a strand of hair in his hand," not to me baby, you're just perfect for me."_

_Ana blushes and sits up tearing away from the scene," well why don't we shower and head out?"_

_Christian smirks," you want to shower with me? Very naughty, Ana."_

_Ana turns red and pushes him playfully," I don't think so. I meant as in separate showers."_

_Christian laughs," I know fifty."_

_Ana raises her eyebrow," fifty?"_

_Christian touches her cheek," well, since we're both fifty shades of fucked up. Why don't I be your shades and you be my fifty?"_

_Ana blinks twice and hugs him," alright, shades."_

_Christian chuckles," alright, fifty, who's taking a shower first?"_

_Ana smiles," you can if you want to, shades."_

_Christian laughs," nah, babes go take one first and I'll take one after you."_

_Ana grins," alright."_

_Ana takes her shower and once the shower finishes she sees her eyes taking a little peek at Christian shirtless. When Christian notices he smirks," oh, hey babe." Christian talks and starts to walk over to her making her feel all nervous._

_Ana blushes when he corners her to the wall," oh hey baby."_

_Christian leans closer to her and closer till she pecks him on the lips, he frowns," really?"_

_Ana nods," yes! Now go take a shower, you smell!"_

_Christian rolls his eyes," whatever, no I don't."_

_Ana starts to walk away pinching her nose," nasty."_

_Christian grins and pulls her in for a hug," I know we barely met since the last four years but I really want to protect you."_

_Ana blushes but playfully teases him," oh baby you're too funny."_

_Christian turns serious," no babe I mean it. I love you."_

_Ana's heart stops beating and she looks at him with her big blue eyes," what? No! No! NO! You can't love someone like me, Christian."_

_Christian starts to run his hands through his hair," baby, I'm sorry, the words sort of came out."_

_Ana's heart broke," so you didn't mean it?"_

_Christian shakes his head laughing a little nervously, "no, baby I don't."_

_Ana stares at him in disbelief with tears emerging," I really thought I could fall for you, but I guess I was wrong." Ana starts to pack her bags and Christian's heart tears into pieces," fifty, where are you going?"_

_Ana cries harder," I'm leaving."_

_Christian pulls her wrist," no, fifty don't go, you can't go! You told me yourself, that I couldn't love you!"_

_Ana yanks her wrist away and still packs," don't fifty me! I can't fucken love people Christian! My whole life is so fucked up that I'm scared to love someone!"_

_Christian pins her to bed and he lies on top of her," baby, I had a fucked up life but I want to love you and only love you let me love you!"_

_Ana turns the side," just let me leave, I knew this relationship wouldn't have worked in the first place, what was I thinking? I barely met you and now you're trying to love me? Christian, love takes time and can't fucken happen when you want it to!"_

_Christian growls," so it's my fucken fault isn't it? You know what? Just leave."_

_Ana tries to move from his grip but he leans down and kisses her roughly. Ana tries to push him off of her and yells," stop it Christian you just want to fuck that's all, I should've known better!"_

_Christian holds her down," that's not true, fifty. You know that."_

_Ana manages to push him off and grabs her belongings," this relationship is going by too fast. Call me when you're ready to take it slow." Ana starts to leave and sees Christian scared with fear," baby! Don't leave me please! FIFTY!"_

_Ana closes the door crying harder and runs out," don't cry, don't cry, shit!"_

_Flashing bright lights rush over someone and Christian watches in horror crying,"FIFTY!"_

* * *

**_Shit,something happened to Christian's fifty..._**

**_R&R_**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Sage :)_**


	4. All at once

**_On the last chapter, someone about to get hit by a car... Don't worry wait till you read this chapter, I'm getting a bunch of ideas and fear for this chapter..._**

**_lots of love,_**

**_Sage :)_**

* * *

_Christian's POV_

_Watching my fifty walk out on me just left me heartbroken. I know I just barely met her but I feel so alive and happy with her, my Ana, my fifty. I can't lose her to anyone , she's mine and I'm hers. The moment I told her I love her, she just walks out and I didn't just mean to say those three words all of a sudden. I was thinking how much I'm going to love her and then she just walks out._

_I quickly grab my coat and threw on some clothes. I pick out an oversize shirt just in case Ana's towel might get lose. I rush out and just in time I see flashing lights aiming towards the woman I need. I grab Ana quickly and we fell to the side of the road,"Ana are you fucken kidding me?"_

_Ana shivers and cries bearing her face in my chest as she hugs me,"I'm so fucken stupid, shades, I didn't mean to leave, it's just that when you told me 'I love you' I felt shock. I always thought no could love me and then here you come saving me like always. You saved me when I was younger and now here you are saving me three times already."_

_I frown and quickly place the shirt on top of her,"listen Ana, when I said those three words, I was just thinking, wow! I'm really going to fall my fifty. When you left I felt this pain and I couldn't stand it because I needed you and still do. Ana, baby I know we just met but let me love you. Open up to me. I'm sorry I chase you out but just stay with me this weekend please."_

_Ana adjusts the shirt and wipes away the tears,"thank you Christian, now you saved me four times."_

_I look at her with confusion,"baby I only saved you twice, what do you mean four times?"_

_Ana smiles,"the first time you saved me from the man who beat me up, the second time you saved me from getting hit by a car, the third time you're saving me from leaving you, and fourth you're saving me from falling into a whole thinking nobody wants me."_

_I grin and kiss her softly,"Ana, I'm never going to leave you. Don't you know that?"_

_Ana shakes her head,"I know you say that, but it's hard for me to believe what you're saying. I know you mean it but my body is just on standby trying to adjust to someone caring for me."_

_I frown and stroke her cheek,"fifty, why do you think I won't care or love you?"_

_Ana tries not to cry and smiles weakly,"all my life my mom was there for me, but she gave up instantly another man came in her life, this one man Stephen. He abused us both but somehow she always thought that was his way of showing his love to us. One day, Stephen came home drunk and tried to hug me but I pushed him away. He hit me with a beer bottle and after that I woke up to everyone gone."_

_I clenched my fists and grit onto my teeth, the thought of another man hurting my fifty pisses me off. I felt warm hands wrap around me and I hug back as I sigh,"oh Ana, the thought of that bastard hurting you pisses me off!"_

_Ana forces a laugh and smiles,"baby it's in the past, don't worry."_

_I force myself a smile,"I guess but you're all mine and oh, we're going shopping."_

_Ana frowns,"what do you mean shopping? I don't know if I have enough or why are we going shopping?"_

_I pout playfully,"don't tell me you forgot about the dance?"_

_Ana blushes,"oh yeah- I didn't forget, but um could we get home already? We're standing in the streets almost naked!"_

_I chuckle and pick her up as I grab the luggage,"next time just lock the bathroom door if you get mad at me please?"_

_Ana rolls her eyes at me,"whatever, let's go home and I need to shower again, I have rain in my hair."_

_I laugh,"babe you smell good."_

_Ana blushes as we walk I put her down and unlock the door,"thanks again..."_

_I nod,"Ana, don't worry about it okay? What happened is in the past and it helps us come closer together."_

_Ana smiles of relief,"you're right, I love how we can solve everything and it's normal again."_

_I return the smile and lead her back to the bed. We retook our showers and start to get dress. I simply wore a grey lose shirt with a black coat and some black jeans. I watch Ana and smile to myself,"you can wear anything you want and still look gorgeous."_

_I see Ana's cheek turn pink and she laughs,"whatever. I'm just wearing jeans and a turtle neck."_

_I roll my eyes, oh Ana, if only you knew how lucky I am to have such a charming woman like you. We head out and I grab her hand,"well since this is a date, why don't we go to the mall?"_

_Ana's smile disappears,"I don't know if I'll have enough for tonight."_

_I arch my eyebrow,"Ana, are you forgetting who I am? I'm taking you out tonight, so I'm buying you a dress."_

_Ana frowns,"Christian you don't have to, I don't like people spending their money on me."_

_I sigh,"Ana, that's another thing I love about you, how your not selfish like I am, but baby I'm the date and I want to."_

_Ana sighs giving in,"fine, but just this once."_

_I grin,"not just this once baby, more will come by."_

_We ended up walking to spend more time together and we're only about two streets down. As we walk we head to the mall entrance and I grab Ana closer,"sorry but this place is sometimes crowded but don't worry once we're in, it's empty."_

_I see my shy Ana blushing,"alright, baby... I trust you."_

_I feel my heart becoming warm and I feel happy with those three words, someone like Ana, trusts me. I smile kissing her near the lips,"I trust you too, always."_

_Ana smiles back and we walk to the mall four hours till-_

_I see Ana jumping up and down over this one dress, she says she didn't like to shop, but if you just see how she is right now._

_Ana smiles holding up a red cocktail dress that is strapless with a lace design I frown,"it's revealing.."_

_Ana winks at me," for you only."_

_I chuckle,"I guess but go try it on, I want to see how you look."_

_Ana leaves and moments later I see the most beautiful woman in the world. Perfect curves and the smile that makes me melt,"oh Ana, you look gorgeous."_

_Ana blushes,"no I don't it's just a dress."_

_I shake my head,"a dress that shows you off."_

_Ana rolls her eyes and hugs me,"can we get this dress, I love it!"_

_I nod,"whatever you want."_

_Ana grins and rushes to take off the dress. I paid for the dress and as we head out Ana smiles,"thank you, baby I love the dress!"_

_I smile,"I'm glad you do but let's head home, we only have a couple of hours to get ready for the party."_

_Ana nods and off we went back home to relax and get ready._

_Ana's POV_

_I curl my hair and apply very little make up. I place the dress on and smile,"I guess I do look nice,."_

_I hear a knock and unlock the door,"Christian?"_

_I see my shades standing there with a bouquets of red roses,"well red roses means true love? Well why don't I show my affection with these roses to you?"_

_I blush a bright red,"thank you christia-"_

_I'm cut to see a woman standing there with brown hair and brown eyes staring at Christian and me. I froze and I see her walk up to Christian hugging him from the back,"master, why are you with her?"_

_I shiver from her words and I think to myself,"master-fuck this is submissive? He's still a dominant... He lied to me." I drop the roses he given me and feel the damn tears,"you know what Christian, fuck tonight! I thought I could trust you but I can't!"_

_Christian pushes the woman off him,"Leila, our contract ended five months ago, why the fuck are you here?"_

_I watch and Leila frowns,"is master not please? Master's previous master told me to come to you."_

_I felt my heart breaking,"Christian.. What does she mean?"_

_Leila turns to me tilting her head,"master was a submissive to his previous master."_

_I frown,"you're still in contact with Elena? You know what Christian, this is done for, I'm going home and you just stay here get fucken laid for all I care!"_

_I ran out the door crying and got in a cab crying,"take me to Windell's Apartments."_

_The man simply turns around and I feel the same fear I felt almost six years ago._

_The familiar and heartbreaking voice speaks,"hello Anastasia, remember daddy?"_


End file.
